initiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Developers
The Developers of Initium are people that play a role in the creation, fixing, and editing of content inside the game. There are four main types of developers: Content Developers, Web Developers, Artists, and Marketing. Content Developers Skills required: None specific (Knowledge of the game is to be expected.) Job Description "We usually have a handful of content developers active at any time. These are people who create the game world using an online editor that was custom built for Initium. It is very easy to use. If you wish to become a content developer, give me a shout! Just so you are aware however, I generally pick people who are regular, active members of the community and tend to play quite a lot. The most important part of being a content developer is that you have a lot of time on your hands!" How to Apply + Information * Email nikolasarmstrong@gmail.com with subject "Applying to be a Content Developer for Initium" Simply include your in-game character name, how much time you have on a daily basis to help with world building, what you do for a living, and any other bits of information that would help me decide to choose you as our next content dev! List of Notable Content Developers * DEV Papa, who created the Aseridith Expansion and has done rebalancing and creation of items in the game. * DEV Bagels * DEV Ronasaurus, who created the archmage's tower. * DEV Davos * DEV Dutchman * DEV Alteru * TopSloth, who created a lot of the Spargus Expansion and the Atlas Trail. * DEV Watergate Web Developers Skills required: Experience in Javascript, HTML, and CSS coding Job Description "Got some programming experience? We're able to accommodate a variety of different skill levels for the backend development. If you're interested just send me an email and then jump right into getting your development environment setup using these installation instructions. If you have any trouble, definitely let me know via email and I'll try to help you out." How to Apply + Information * Email nikolasarmstrong@gmail.com with subject "Applying to be a Web Developer for Initium" Include how much time you have on a daily basis to help with development, what you do for a living, and what kind of experience you have with web development. You don't necessarily need experience to be accepted! Notable Web Developers * InitiumDev, AKA Nik, who is (obviously) the owner of Initium. * CODE SPFiredrake * CODE jDyn Artists Skills required: Experience with photoshop and/or pixel art Job Description "We can always use talented artists to help us create new banner images and equipment icons. After you've had a good look at the game and the art style, apply here and provide us with some cool sample work that relates! If you're not really an artist but you can use a computer AND you can get your hands on Photoshop CS5 (CS5 is important) then you have everything you need to help us with creating beautiful banners from photographs. Most of the work is just 1-click once you're setup!" How to Apply + Information * Email nikolasarmstrong@gmail.com with subject "Applying to be an Artist for Initium" "Include how much time you have on a daily basis to help with art development, what you do for a living, and include any sample art pieces that might relate (or not) to help your application!" Notable Artists * Kitty, who makes most of the item icons ingame. * Whackojack, who makes banner art. Marketing Skills required: Ability to use Reddit, social media, or contact of journalists to advertise Initium Job Description "This is a new position that we're preparing for. While Initium is still very new and a work-in-progress, many people have had hundreds of hours of fun with the game even in it's current state. We'd like to start marketing the game in a variety of different ways that finally branch outside of using Reddit (which has been our exclusive marketing platform up to this point). As a marketing agent, you would help us fill out a spreadsheet of possible places that we can advertise the game for free (like different subreddits, or gaming magazines), journalists that might be interested in writing an article about Initium, or maybe just using other forms of social media to get the word out." How to Apply + Information * Email nikolasarmstrong@gmail.com with subject "Applying to be a Marketing Agent for Initium" Include how much time you have on a daily basis to help with marketing, and what you do for a living. =